One Too Many
by NerdyWrestlingChickYaDig
Summary: Summary inside! 'Is one guy to many for the petite diva' "Whateva's"-Ziggler. :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey again guys! Here's a new summary for another book (I just can't help it my mind won't stop thinking of ideas.). First I would like to say please look up my poll on my profile page and vote for the title you want for a new story based off of the Shield storyline. Second I think that this story will come out exactly on the 1****st**** of January so here's the summary and enjoy. :D**

_One Too Many Summary_

_AJ Lee was not the typical WWE Diva. But when she is put up on dates by her friends the guys all start to fall in love with her. From CM Punk, Randy Orton, John Cena, Dolph Ziggler, down to the members of The Shield. But is one guy to many for the petite Diva? Who will she chose and whose heart will she break?_

**So what do you guys think so far of the new story? Good, bad I would love to hear what you think. If you see that some of my stories say complete they aren't really complete they are just on hold until a later date so I don't have to think too much about them. And if you think you know or have any ideas of who AJ should (or will) be with in this story please do tell. Thanks for reading. :D**

"**Whateva's"-Ziggler**


	2. Chapter 1 First Date

**So I already have an idea on who AJ is going to be with. Look it came out faster than I wanted it to but it will be uploaded once every week (or every other week). Oh and everyone vote for #AJPunk for the slammy for #WWEKiss they have to win that is if the slammy are really based off of the wwe universe. Hope you guys enjoy and here is the first chapter. Cody's moustache is funny.**

_Chapter 1: First Date_

I have just about had it with the other divas. Most of them were all dating someone well okay they all were and I was the only single one left so they wanted to change that. For about 3 weeks now they were setting me up with various co-workers. I had already had been on a date with the likes of Daniel Bryan, Zack Ryder, even Kane and Ryback and boy can The Ryback eat. I was getting ready for my next date that was with the face of the WWE John Cena who by the way is divorced and like 10 years older than me.

There was a knock at my door as I moved over to it slowly opening up the door to see SuperCena at the door in his "10 years strong" shirt and his pair of jean shorts. He had flowers in his left hand and chocolates in the right which was nice and all but still it was weird. "Hey April, are you ready to go? I found the perfect place for us to eat." I just nodded and moved over to the hotel bed to grab my wallet and we headed out the door. Right away I just felt awkward as he drove down the roads and he parked at a fancy looking restaurant that from the outside you could see candle lights everywhere.

As we entered the restaurant which I found out had been some kind of chiness looking food we grabbed a seat at a table in the corner. This had been my first date with Cena and I already hated it from the awkward moments to the fancy restaurant and the stupid blue shirt he wore. I wasn't in the mood to eat so I placed the menu down gently on the table and started to play with my hair as he ordered his food.

"So April what do you think of the place so far?" I looked over at him and answered, "Great." His face lite up and he smiled as the food came out. We talked about work and how we both liked pizza, I did find out that we had something's in common. He paid for the bill as he got up and helped me out of the seat like a nice guy.

I woke up and it was the day of Monday night Raw and I was going to have to say yes to be John Cena's on screen girl friend. I put on a black shirt with a pink skull and a pair of jeans and black chucks with pink laces. I headed out of the hotel room when I bumped into my friend Kaitlyn or as I called her Kait. "Hey April how was your date with Cena last night?" I saw her questioning glare so I softly answered, "Kait it was the most awkward date I have been on. We didn't have much in common we are just too different. I can't believe AJ has to date him."

Kait looked at me and nodded as she talked again, "Wow. I thought that the face of the company would do a better job but I guess not. That's going to be an awkward in ring segment then… well I wish you luck and remember the script is just an outline." Kait walked away as I made my way out of the hotel and got in my car alone and drove down to the arena for the show.

As I made my way to the curtain waiting for mine and Cena's segment to start John moved over to me. "Hey April I just wanted to tell you that everything that I say out there is the truth and 100% the real me. I'll see you out there." He walked away as his song played and the crowd cheered him I watched as he made it in the ring and grabbed a mic as I took in a deep breath. I listened to Cena carefully.

"Now as all of you know I have been hinting about a special girl in my life that helps me feel better no matter what. So far you know about her on the outside but she is so much more beautiful on the inside. I know that I'm kind of throwing myself out there but I would like to ask if you want to be my girlfriend." The crowd was going wild at a point of which my ears were hurting as Cena talked again over the crowd. "Oh so do the people here in the great state of New Jersey know who it is?" The crowd started to chant something that sound like Kaitlyn and then there were some Layla chant mixed with ones of EVE's name. It was kind of funny that my home town didn't even know that he was talking about me. "Well all those girls you mentioned are kind but not the girl for me. AJ would you please come down to the ring." The crowd just grew louder with cheers as I heard my music play and headed out onto the stage with a skip in my step and a mic in my hand. "Yes John?" He just looked down the ramp to the stage where I was standing all eyes were on me now. "AJ lee will you go out with me?" There was a loud 'Yes' chant and I was set on my goal. "John I would never go out with you. We have nothing in common at least not much. Bye Johnny boy." **A/N Don't worry Cena fans it is not the end of him and AJ.**

I dropped my mic in a CM Punk style way and skipped off the stage and backstage to see a lot of people shocked at my words mostly because I was off script. I moved backstage still skipping as I saw Kait looking again over at me then running over to me. "April what the hell was that! You just totally went off script on live TV! I'm so proud of you." She hugged me and then pulled away to tell me something else. "Well since you and Cena didn't work out I went ahead to get you another date with some you might have more in common with than Cena. I got you a date with the WWE champion the 'Voice of the Voiceless' CM Punk or Phil. You better go get ready because your dates tonight." Kait was about to walk away until I grabbed her by the arm, "Kait I want you and the other divas to stop putting me on dates with random guys every day. I don't need a boyfriend to feel better about myself." Kait smiled at me and walked away but stopped before she got at the corner to talk to me again. "April I know what it's all about. You never really did get over your last boyfriend that you dumped did you?" Before I could answer her she walked away as I started to have a flashback to when I was dating him.

_Flashback_

_I sat on the bed waiting for him to come back to the room. I saw as he moved over to my side placing his arms around my waist as he gently kissed my cheek. "April, babe what is it that you wanted to talk about?" I knew what I wanted and I knew what I had to do at this time that would be best for the both of us. "Well you know that I love you so much but I think that we should… ummm… go our separate ways." He looked down at me and nodded giving me a kiss on the cheek as he got off the bed. "Okay April just doesn't forget that I love you too no matter what. At least we can still be friends."….._

_End of Flashback_

I had definitely remembered him but I was still trying to get over him it was just hard I loved him and he loved me but at least we are still friends. I walked down the hall until I saw Cena again he now looked mad, "April what the hell was that you went off script that's like a CM Punk move! Why would you do that, why did you do that to me on live TV?" I looked up to him and spoke in a defensive tone, "We can talk about this later bye." I walked away from him but I could still feel his eyes burn me as I walked and finally saw Tyler Black or on TV Seth Rollins so I went to talk to him.

"Hey, Hey Tyler!" He saw me coming towards him and he suddenly had a huge smile on his face. Me and Tyler were friends for about 2 years now and he was a great _friend. _"Hey April! I saw what you did out there and I loved it! Turning down the face of the company in your home town it was pure genius." I finally got over to him and gave him a hug, "Thanks at least someone thinks that it was a great idea." He looked down at me with his big brown eyes and continued to smile, "Well I guess that makes me the only one that sees how awesome it was and how great you are." There was a little like 5 second silence that was until the other members of The Shield came. Dean was the one to talk, "Hey Tyler what are you doing talking to the best diva on the whole roster she's way out of your league?" I saw as he turned away from me and talked to them in a whisper but I could hear it a little, "I know that she is way out of my league but I can't help that I liked her ever since I saw her on NXT. She's different then all the other divas and that's what I like about her." Dean talked back to him as a smile hit my face then Seth turned around, "We have to go April but we can talk anytime." They all walked away as I was about to turn around I felt arms wrap around me.

"Hey April. I saw what you did out there and I loved every second of it," I knew who it was by the sound of his voice; it was Mike or The Miz on TV. I looked up at his crystal blue eyes, "Hey Mike thanks but I should really get going I have to get ready for something." He nodded as I walked passed him to the exit of the arena and then to my car.

**So there is the first chapter I know it is a little or lot earlier then what I wanted but I just couldn't help it I had to upload it. Now I have to ask after reading this chapter who do you think she will be with? I will still take ideas for who she should be with and ideas for other stories. Thanks for reading and I hope that you liked it. :D**

"**Whateva's"-Ziggler**


	3. Chapter 2 Do I love you?

**So here is a new chapter again thanks to my reviewers. I still will take ideas for couples and ideas for stories and hope that you enjoy. :D**

* * *

_Chapter 2: Do I love you?_

I made it back to my hotel room and had already gotten ready for my first date with the said best in the world CM Punk or known to the real world as Phil Brooks. I was actually kind of looking forward to this date me and Phil seemed to have things in common. To be honest I had a little crush on him back when he was dating Amy. Now he was single and still hot like always and I had a chance finally.

I heard the knock on the door and I ran over to it not even being able to hold in my anticipation. I opened the door and behind it was Phil in a white tank top and jeans he looked so hot. "So are you ready for your set up date AJ?" Deciding I would play along with him I gave him a crazy look and tilting my head to the side. Then quickly flashing him a smile, "Of course I am Punk!" Showing me back a smile his hazel eyes burning into my soul as the gleamed bright. "Then let's go AJ I have the perfect date plan."

Punk suddenly picked me up into his toned arms so I wrapped my hands around his neck as he shut the door to my hotel room and we got in the elevator. Phil let me hop out of his arms when he saw that none other than Dean standing there. It was awkward ride down to the lobby of the hotel until he got in his car. "That was weird." Turning my head to face him, "Yeah but it was more like awkward for Dean." Phil nodded as the radio started to play 'Cult of Personality' and he turned it up as he drove.

When the song ended so did the car ride as we got to Chili's which had made me happy that he picked the perfect spot to eat and one of my favorites. "Do you like it AJ?" It was weird that he was still calling me AJ but I liked it. It was cute and I always liked the name. "Duh Punk Chili's is yummy."

* * *

I was now sitting on the hotel bed thinking about my last date with Phil and what your second one was going to be like. There was a loud knock at the door as I sat up and walked over to the ugly brown wood door and opened it to reveal John. "April I'm just going to come out and say it straight to your face. I don't want you to hang out with Phil because you know that me and you are going to be together in the end." I looked up at his blue eyes with hate and I was kind of pissed off at him. "You know what John I don't care what you think I can be with whoever the hell I want! I know what you are you are just jealous that I don't like you back!" His face was full of shock at the tone of my voice and the words that I spoke. "A-A-April I never liked you I-I-I loved you." The truth had just come out and I got even more ideas running in my head. "Well I don't love you back."

John just nodded his head and glared nicely down at me, "I know but I will hurt anyone that comes close to you so be warned. I will love you forever." At that moment I brought my hand hard up to his face slapping him as he smiled back holding onto his face and I tried to slam the door shut but someone stopped it. It was Mike he was standing there at the door concern on his face, "April can I come in?" I liked Mike he was a great friend he was always there for me just not as much as he used to be. Now I mostly hang out with the other divas, Tyler, or guys that I was put on dates with but I was willing to talk to Mike. "Yeah."

He nodded as he walked into the room and shut the door moving over to the bed where I had been sitting already. "What's going on April I know that something's wrong?" "Well…Mike you know that I have been single for at least a year now and the other divas are setting me up with other superstars. Friday I had a date with Cena and it was awkward and I didn't like him and then he came up here and told me he loved me. I mean he kissed me Mike and I hated every min of it and now he wants to hurt people." I felt as Mike pulled me into a hug it felt great to have so comfort. Glancing up at his breath taking blue eyes I went in for a kiss as my lips crashed down onto his Mike was shocked at my action. But he kissed me back it was bringing something amazing back to me.

* * *

_Flashback_

_There I was in Miz's locker room it wasn't the first time I had been in here but this time did feel different. He was getting ready for his match against Randy Orton as he made his way over to me with a smile. "April babe I wish you could come down to the ring with me for my match." He placed his hand on my shoulder as my heart raced. Me and Miz were great friends nothing more nothing less but it was different. "You know I can't do that. Vince wouldn't like us breaking the script and having people think that were dating." "That's what I'm talking about April I really like you and more than just a friend"…_

_End Flashback_

* * *

Mike pulled his lips away from mine, "April what was that for?" I had no reason for what had just happened with Mike but the words just rolled out of my mouth, "I don't know I mean you were being so nice and I guess that it just happened I'm really…" My choppy words were cut off when his lips crashed down on me and my heart skipped some beats and I kissed him back hard before pulling away. "Just like that?" He asked me in a soft tone, "Yeah just like that."

He turned his body to face me and I looked into his eyes again, "April last year when you dumped me I never really got over you. No matter what I tried and with us being friends it wasn't what I wanted. I'm still in love with you April." I could feel my heart skip a beat I knew that I never got over Mike but I wasn't sure that I wanted to go back to him either. Then it finally hit me I stilled loved him, "Mike I…" He cut me off by placing his finger on my lip "It's perfectly fine that you don't feel for me like I feel for you. I'll just save you the energy and leave you alone."

Mike took his finger away and I don't know what came over me but words came out of my mouth like a river of tears, "I still love you." Silence. It was like that as he store at me then quickly moving back next to me, "April now we can finally be together I mean we must be meant for each other if we can still love each other after all we have been though." Oh god why did I say that I was trying to move on and now I'm screwed. I need to think of a way out of this or at least stall it for awhile till I find out my true feelings for Mike or if I like Punk or someone else.

"Mike I want to be with you but I can't what about John he'll hurt you and I don't want to be the reason you get hurt." He gently grabbed both my shoulders as he spoke to me in a soft and loving tone, "I love that you want us to happen as much as I do. And I also love how much you care for me but April I can take care of myself I am a wrestler you know. It's just sad that I have to leave for a couple of weeks my flight is tonight. Babe after I come back we can be together so you don't have to be set up with the others, love you now I have to go."

Mike kissed my cheek as he left my room and I fell back onto the bed and fell asleep…

* * *

_In her Dream_

_There I was backstage somewhere at work I think because I saw Hornswoggle dancing down the hall. Weirded out already I moved slowly down the white and black painted halls until I came to a stop at the room with CM Punk on it. Deciding I didn't care what would happen I knocked on the door and the door swung out. "April what the hell do you want!" It wasn't Phil in his room but Nick what was he doing in there. "Nick what are you doing in Phil's room?" _

"_April you know I don't like it when you call me Nick it's weird. I find my question to be more important than yours but I'll answer you anyways. I was stopping by his room for the script and then I found you oh and by the way have fun with the show I know you will. Show-Off." All of a sudden Ziggler was gone just teleported so I walked into the open room and there was no one in there so I moved or to the small table near the door. Reaching down for a script as I skipped to find my name on the last page meaning I was ending the show I read it. _

_The script read "AJ runs to ring The Shield see her run to ring AJ doesn't stop them but watches Seth goes out of the ring AJ and Seth kiss 10 seconds" I stopped reading as I skipped thought the rest of it and was magically moved out to the ring with Tyler standing tall over me. "AJ get ready." I looked up and went with it as his lips crashed down on mine 1. There was a connection in all of this 2. His hand moved over my back 3. I felt something inside me grow like fir 8. Time flew by 9 10 the time was up but Seth continued so I didn't fight back the kiss grew and soon I was pushed up against the ring apron…_

_End of Dream_

* * *

Waking up I jolt sitting up and touched my lips that burned from the dream kiss from Tyler it had to be a dream. I turned my head to look at the time on my phone 9:30 PM I was either asleep for a day or a min. There was missed called and unread texts but I didn't brother reading them I moved over to the door of my room and walked out bumping into the one man that was on my mind now Tyler. "Oh my god I'm so sorry…" He looked down to see me, "April god are you okay I didn't hurt you right?" "Of course not Tyler I'm fine you just scared me that is all." Tyler extended his hand out to help me up as butterflies that I never felt around him were in my stomach. "That's great but maybe watch where you walk next time." A cute smirk on his face I knew he was joking so I flashed him a nervous smile as he kissed my left check and walked down the hall to Dean who was probably standing there the whole time.

"April…what was that all about?! And did you forget something!?"

* * *

**SO what do you think? Good bad does it maybe need something more? This is more of a filler for the next chapter. Oh and happy end of the World! LOL the worlds not going to end! Thanks for reading. :D**

"**Whateva's"-Ziggler**


	4. Oh gosh!

**Hey! This new chapter of One Too Many might be a bit confusing but maybe you can deal with it. I got a PM from a girl/guy who made a video about this fanfic which I'm happy about but haven't watched it yet so I don't know if it's bad or not. Well the video is 'Miz/AJ lee-Still in love with you' so go watch or don't. :D**

* * *

_**Chapter Flashback**_

_April what was that? I think you were forgetting something?_

* * *

_Chapter 3: Oh gosh!_

I turned around to find out that it was who I thought it was. There was Phil standing there right behind me a sad expression on his face. "What?" I asked him but he reacted to it badly, "Now you going all Stone Cold on my ass. That really hurts AJ I mean first you blow off our date without even telling me you stood me up. Maybe I was wrong to think that we had something going on here because it looks like you're going after Tyler. But really you had to go and kiss him in front of me like that. Who do you actually have feelings for April me or Tyler?"

The question burned me. Who did I actually have feeling for? I just wanted to be honest with Punk but I knew that it would make him made so I deiced to tell him actually what I was feeling for the guys the diva's set me up with. "You really want to know who I have feelings for?" He showed me a quick nodded and I continued to speak, "Okay so Phil I don't…" Cut off by the fact that John was now beating up Punk throwing punches back and forth. I just wanted to stop it but I could have gotten hurt by John or even Phil.

Bleach blonde hair was now all that I could see as he pulled John off of Punk. John was badly hurt but he still tried to fight Dolph away so he could attack Punk again or get a swing at Dolph. "Nick let me go now! I want a piece of that Punk… okay I'm fine now Nick you can let me go." Dolph released his grip of John but then he moved over to Phil, "Next time you wouldn't be so damn lucky Punk I will crush you make you suffer until you stay away from April."

John finished talking to Phil and then he walked off down the hallway and took a turn into a room all the way down the hall which must have been his room. Punk just sent me a worried look as Dolph moved over to me, "You can go back to your room now it would be the better option than standing out here. But if you would like you stay in my room for the night so I can keep you safe from John and any other love struck boy that's after you?" I looked over to see that Punk was shaking his head as he moved away from me leave me alone with Dolph.

"I thank you Dolph for helping but I actually wouldn't be comfortable in your room alone. Sorry but thanks anyway." "Okay then but be safe and don't get out of your room. I'll be seeing you tomorrow at the arena, bye AJ." I watched as Dolph left down the hall and I headed in the same direction as Punk did. I softly knocked against the door two places down from mine and started to tap my foot on the floor waiting for it to open.

When the door slowly opened I jumped into his arms wrapping my legs around his waist. "If you don't mind me asking you this April what are you doing? You know here, around me, don't you have something to do? Don't get me wrong I love this I'm just wondering." I hopped off of his body and landed on the floor, "You kind of do have the right to know why I came to you. Hey is it cool if I shut your door first?" I shut the door and he moved closer to me butterflies in my stomach again, "Come on April lets go sit on the couch so we both don't have to stand around."

Now sitting next to the man that my stomach was doing flips for I started to tell him what I was doing here in the first place. "So after you left I in the hall, Punk had come over to me and…" and I was cuts off but I didn't care about that too much. "AJ did we hurt you? Are you okay? Come on bring it in." He motioned for me to move over to his now open arms so I did and hugged me tightly my head rested now on his chest. "Actually no he didn't but it turned out that I forgot that I had a date with him. Well I didn't really forget first of all I was sleeping. But then he talked and I Punk asked me if I had feeling for him or someone else." His eyes looked down onto me as I looked into them, "Who else AJ?" "It's not that important who it is." "It is to me AJ. It means that if he hurts you I know who to hurt."

"Do you really want to know?" Eyes still burned my skin, the butterflies going like crazy in my stomach, "Yes but first tell me exactly how you feel about him and Punk." "Okay but this could take a little."

"Punk is a great guy and we have a lot in common. We had a great first date and I choose to have a second one but then fell asleep for days. It made me think that there is nothing for me and Punk but just great friends but it's different of the other guy. He gets me nervous when I'm around him it's like when I was younger and you would have little schoolgirl crushes on guys. It came out of nowhere really things like that started when I had a dream about him. But this guy made me feel something deep inside me that was different like I was comfortable in his arms but yet I was nervous." His hand stroked my hair and the only true question he wanted to know still not answered, "AJ who is it?"

Fuck! Again with the stupid butterflies why don't they just leave me alone but at this moment I didn't care okay yes I did but whatever. I moved out of his grip and sat of the table across from the couch where he was sitting. Want. That's what came over me when he just plain flipped his hair back what a sweet animal he looked like. "Tyler. It's you. Punk saw your little kiss and though that I was chasing after you with our love but I know that there is nothing but friends here."

"You really don't know how long I've waited for you to say that AJ. I've liked you since I first saw you on NXT and yes we are friends but we could always be more than that if that's what you what. Or we don't have to and we go back to being just friends. Then there's the third choose where we saw were just friends but we show each other what it would be like to date each other."

* * *

**I swear to God I confused myself in this chapter if you are confused PM me and I'm explain.**

**Its short really I know that but my mind is dead right now. So many ideas for the story I would really love it. Hope you liked. Thank you guys so much. :D**

"**Whateva's"-Ziggler**


End file.
